


Blankets

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Kaylee and Simon were in the common area on one of the couches, too wrapped up in each other to notice that River had come in. They did notice, however, when she had thrown a good number of blankets on top of them.

"River?" Simon guessed in a muffled voiced from under the pile.

"Yes, Simon?" River asked as if this whole situation were perfectly normal.

"What are you doing?" His voice was a bit stronger now, having escaped from the blankets.

"I want to make a fort."

"A fort?"

"That sounds like fun!" Kaylee had finally gotten herself out from under the mess.

"Of course it does," Simon said flatly

"Oh come on Simon, don't be such a duh pee-yen! This will be fun!" Kaylee said with a smile.

"Of course it will," he said in the same dull tone. River looked at him with a grin on her face so wide that he couldn't help but give in. "All right, fine - we'll build a fort."

River looked at them both, "Good," she smiled and held out her hand to Simon. When he didn't react she just rolled her eyes at him and pulled him off the couch. Kaylee got the message and got up on her own. River began moving furniture into the middle of the room. First she'd have it one way, stand back, look at it, shake her head, and start all over again. Kaylee started to help and River silently directed her on what was to go where. Finally she stood back. "We need poles."

"Poles?" Simon asked

"Poles." She answered as she once again started rearranging the furniture.

"Simon, have you seen... What the di yu are you doing to my common area?" Mal asked as he came down the hall and into the room.

"Have I seen...?" Simon asked, trying to switch subjects.

"Jayne, I can't find him. But let us go back to my other question - what is your sister doing to my ship? And Kaylee why are you helping her do it?"

"Oh, Hi cap'n," Kaylee peeked out from behind a blanket "Jus havin' a little fun, thas all," she said with a smile.

"Well can't you have fun without rearrangin' the furniture?"

"Yeah... But..."

"But nothing, just make sure everything is put back together!" Mal snapped as he left the room.

"Almost done," River's voice came from under some blankets "Okay."

Kaylee got down and made her way into the makeshift fort. "Hey, this ain't so bad. Simon, come in and see."

Simon knelt down and was at the front of the fort when River's hand stuck out. "River? Can't I come in?"

"No." She said "No boys allowed."


End file.
